macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 72nd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 1998 (Full Parade is not on YouTube yet, Major League Pong Gods doesn't have the tape yet) So Far, this is all we know about the balloons, Bold is for new balloons. *Big Bird - 11th Time *'Babe (To Promote Babe: Pig in the City, Retired) - First and only Time' *Barney The Dinosaur - 5th Time *Garfield (Not Seen Due to Hard Rain, Videotape Footage from 1996) - 15th Time *'Wild Thing (Not Seen Due to Accident/Videotape Footage from Balloon Rehearsal, Retired) - First and only Time' *Arthur - 2nd Time *Peter Rabbit (Retired) - 3rd Time *Spider-Man (Not Seen Due to Heavy Rain/Videotape Footage from 1994, Retired) - 12th and last Time *Rugrats (To Promote The Rugrats Movie) - 2nd Time *'Dexter's Laboratory - First Time' *Quik Bunny (Not Seen Due to Hard Rain, Videotape Footage from 1994) - 11th Time *Eben Bear (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 1996, Retired) - 4th and last Time Novelty Balloons *'Gorgeous Gobbler - First and only Time' *Cloe the Holiday Clown (Comeback Balloon, Since 1996) *Macy's White Stars *ABC Bouncing Balls *Pumpkins *Flying Fish (Comeback Balloon, Since 1996) *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone *Macy's White Stars #2 *Macy's Sports: Basketball, Football, and Baseball *Harold the Fireman *Snowflakes Stars Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *Humpty Dumpty (Retired) - 13th and last Time *Sea Venture (Retired) - 5th and last Time *Jell-O - 2nd Time *'M&M's Red and Yellow - First Time' *'Heimlich from A Bug's Life (To Promote Disney and Pixar's A Bug's Life, Retired) - First and only Time ' *Fox Family Channel's Snow Family - 3rd Time *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch - 2nd Time *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (To Promote Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie, Holiday Ambassador) - First Time ' Hosts *Matt Lauer (First Time Hosting the Parade) *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Cabaret *Footloose *The Scarlet Pimpernel *Peter Pan *Annie Gets Your Gun So Far, these floats can be seen in Group Photos, only some floats are unidentified so far. (Bold is for new floats) *Tom Turkey *'Sesame Street Pop-Up Book' *Cornucopia *'The King and I (To Promote The King and I (1999 Film), Retired)' *'Barney's Gingerbread House (Retired)' *Planter's Mr. Peanut Circus *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship *Mother Duck and Two Ducklings (Retired) *Westward Ho *Statue of Liberty *Daily News Big Apple *Hanes Party Time (Reitred) *Untiled Airlines Flights of Fancy *Macy's Santaland Express *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (To Promote Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)' *Santa's Sleigh Performers *NSYNC *98 Degress *Backstreet Boys *Chicago *The Pointer Sisters *Monica Arnold *Barney & Friends: Barney, Baby Bop, And BJ *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Elmo, Bert, and Ernie, Windows: (Top: Baby Bear, Two Anything Monsters, Prairie Dawn, Zoe, Grover, Cookie Monster, Herry Monster, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Rostia), Staircase: Big Bird, Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snuffleupagus, Barkley, Gordon, Susan, Alan, Gina, Ruthie, Maria, Luis, Bob, Linda, Miles, Gabi and the Kids *Judy Collins *David Cone *Stacy Francis *Orlando Hernández *John Jacobson *M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Green and Blue *Jeremy Kushnier *Martina McBride *Jo Dee Messina *Christiane Roll *The Radio City Rockettes *Cathy Rigby *Kenny Rogers *Robert Stella *The Cast of The King and I (To Promote The King and I (1999 Film)) *Rex Smith *Douglas Sills *Joe Torre *Jennifer Laura Thompson *Tom Wopat *Richard York Performer Groups *American Sings Marching Bands Video Link Category:Lineups